lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
小島
:For the smaller island off the coast of the Island, see Hydra Island :For specific locations on the Island, see Locations episode ]] 小岛是迄今为止''Lost情节发展的主要场所，由Bernard称其火山岩和岛上峡谷的火山地形，可以推断该岛是由火山运动形成。这里有一个大的主岛和至少一个面积小一些的小岛（称为九头蛇岛？）Hydra Island 地理位置 小岛的精确地理位置是一个谜团。飞行员曾说飞机在坠毁前与地面失去了无限联系因此改变航线向斐济飞去，据他的预测，小岛应该偏离航线1000迈。 Desmond认为小岛在斐济以东以9海里/小时速度航行1周的地方， 这和Rousseau所说的科考队离开Tahiti岛后的第三天在小岛海滩触礁搁浅的推算相符。 大多数“捞饭”（Lost Fans）理论也把该岛定位在南太平洋，尽管有一小部分人认为小岛应该在印度洋. ''参见: The Island/捞饭理论 历史 小岛最初的历史信息很少，只有一个四趾雕像和其他一些废墟，表明在时间未明的过去，小岛上曾经有很重要的文明存在。 小岛第一拨可以考证的来客应该是 号船上的水手们，时间大约在1882年。船员们包括Magnus Hanso和其他40人，船上还有无数的奴隶们。blast door map表明船主Magnus Hanso的尸体在小岛上。 The remains of two people known as Adam and Eve were found in a cave on the Island indicating a human presence at some point in the 1950s or 1960s. A group of natives, among them Richard Alpert, was still present in the second half of the 20th century. A large new period of human activity began in the early 1970s under the leadership of the DHARMA Initiative. Construction projects occurred all over the Island. A series of isolated science stations were built along with a community-style living facility (the Barracks). Tunnels were dug under the Island along with a limited number of road projects. The Island was provided with electrical power (from an as-yet unrevealed source) and a communications network. The Island appears to be almost impossible to reach for unknown reasons by conventional navigational means. The DHARMA Initiative placed a sonar beacon near the Island which was subsequently used to guide submarines back to the Island. A French Science team attracted by radio signals from the Island arrived around 1988. The lone survivor of the team has stated that there were only Others on the Island. Her story is incomplete, confused and she has contradicted herself on occasion. The Others and the DHARMA Initiative co-existed on the Island in some manner until an event known as the purge. This resulted in the deaths of nearly all members of the initiative. It is assumed that the purge happened sometime around 1993. Supply drops by parachute meant for the DHARMA Initiative continue to occur on the Island. Henry Gale's Balloon probably crashed on the island in July, 2004. On September 22, 2004, Oceanic Flight 815 crashed on the Island, with an unusually large number of survivors. On December 17, 2004, Naomi Dorrit parachuted onto the Island after her helicopter went down. She was later suspected by Ben to be "A representative of some people who've been trying to find this Island. She's one of the bad guys." Ben also claimed, to Mikhail, that "(The) Island is under assault by forces stronger than anything its had to deal with in many many years. And we are meant to protect it, Mikhail, by any means necessary." Geography , revealed by Ben to Sawyer.]] 's maps of The Island.]] The size of the Island has not yet been determined. Its diameter has been shown to be a several-days' walk, as demonstrated by the Tailies traveling to join the midsection survivors, by Kate and Sawyer's return from the Hydra Island, and by Kate, Locke, Sayid and Rousseau's journey first to The Flame and then to the barracks. With the revelation of the satellite island, it is likely that none of the Lostaways have entirely circumnavigated the Island so far. Based on these facts, the Island is larger than 20 miles in one dimension, but exactly how much larger is as yet impossible to judge. According to the scale of Danielle Rousseau's maps it is 24.0 kilometers (14.91 miles) long along one side. The Island has many different geographical zones. There is a very distinctive coastline. It seems to be comprised mostly of beach sand, but some of it appears to be rocky and hard to maneuver, such as the cove where Kelvin kept . There also appears to be steep cliff faces that drop off into the sea, such as where Dave is seen jumping away from Hurley. The jungle and the forest seem to make up most of the interior of the Island. Although they run together, there are some differences between them. The forest appears to be more sparse with smaller trees while the jungle appears to be more dense with more overhanging vines. On a plateau in the hills is the original Island golf course. The caves are located in these hills as well. The cliffs can be seen on Ben's map, as well as in a few scenes. Jack is rescued by Locke from falling off a cliff. There are mountains throughout the Island, including at least one volcano in the south. There are two main ridges, both stretching from north to south. The valley between the mountain ridges contains rivers, streams, and waterfalls. Open fields are common on the Island, such as where Shannon translates the distress signal, and where Hurley and Charlie ride in the DHARMA van. They seem to be mostly on hillsides and on the Mesa. The Pascal Flats are shown on Ben's map during the episode "Through the Looking Glass." Not much is known of this area other than it is south of the barracks and the Pearl Station, and southwest of the radio tower. Locations Locations on the Island have been shaped both by the actions of the DHARMA Initiative, the Others, and other various influences, be they human or supernatural. Many of the key locations on the Island, however, are geologically derived or based. Other locations were created by the Losties or other survivors in response to certain events. For these locations, the level of mystery that surrounds them is minimal. In the order in which they are introduced, they are the following: the Camp, the Graveyard, the Caves, Rousseau's Camp, the Golf Course, the Waterfall, the Garden, the Cove, the Tiger Pit, the Church, the Sweat lodge, and Eko's grave. DHARMA Initiative locations The DHARMA Initiative built a series of facilities all over the Island. At one end of the Island, there are a series of science stations. The known stations are the Swan (originally a magnetic research lab), the Staff (medical station), the Arrow (supply terminal), the Flame (communications) and the Pearl (observation of the other stations). All these stations except for a warehouse portion of the Flame are buried in the ground. A Dock facility known as the Pala Ferry existed to move people between the listed stations and other facilities. Currently in place of The Swan station there is a large gapping crater caused by the Discharge. On Hydra Island there is the Hydra (Zoological research) station which unlike other facilities is mostly above ground. Beneath the ocean is The Looking Glass (Purpose unknown) that was capable of selectively blocking radio signals from leaving the Island. The Looking Glass is connected to the Island by the cable on the beach. In the northeast sector of the island is a large Radio Tower built by the DHARMA initiative. The radio tower is designed to broadcast signals in a continuous loop over long distances. Elsewhere to the south on the Island is an above-ground set of houses with electrical power and water surrounded by a Sonar Fence. This facility is known as the Barracks. Other locations Other locations incorporate a moderate level of mythology. It is possible to speculate the origins of these locations, such that its level of mystery on the Island is elevated above the geographical and Losties-made locations, but not unsurpassed on the Island. These locations are the following, in the order in which they are introduced: the Decoy Village, the Door, the capsule dump, the Quarry, and Alex's hideout. A few locations on the Island defy most explanations. These locations were made by either previous inhabitants of the Island, other known current inhabitants, or the DHARMA Initiative, but in all cases their origins and meanings are mysterious and cannot be clarified at this point. In the order in which they are introduced, they are the following: the Dark Territory, the Rope bridge, , the statue, Jacob's cabin, the ruins and the temple. Flora and fauna Among the vegetation are fruit-bearing mango, papaya, and guava plants. There are also bananas, passion fruit, coconuts and some of weird star fruits up on the hill. Native animals witnessed by the survivors are wild chicken, bees, tree frogs and poisonous spiders. From the sea, various types of fish and shellfish have proven useful for sustenance. Sun gave Jack the needle of a sea urchin for Boone's transfusion. The Island is also in the path of tagged migratory seagulls. The Island has a number of animal species not native to the South Seas including boars. Some non-native animals make individual appearances on the Island, such as a black horse, Mikhail's cat Nadia, and a domesticated(?) dove. The Others also kept cattle at the Flame and Bea Klugh had a horse. The DHARMA Initiative brought certain non-native animals such as polar bears to Hydra Island where the animals were modified to an unknown degree. During the Purge, the polar bears got free and made their way to the main Island. A shark experimental subject of the Initiative has been seen at sea and it has been established that dolphins were also used. See also: Food Navigational difficulties in "Hearts and Minds"]] Various anomalous phenomena exist around the Island that complicate the ability to navigate around and away from the Island. The unique magnetic properties of the Island were first encountered by the survivors when Sayid's examination of Locke's compass showed a significant local deviation in bearings. Desmond's attempt to leave the Island by sailing due west was futile, as he ended up sailing in circles and back to the Island. Upon learning of the survivors' possession of a sailboat, Juliet shows knowledge of the difficulty of leaving, commenting, "sailing in circles will keep them busy". Michael was given instructions by Ben to follow a bearing of 325 from Pala Ferry to reach shipping lanes and find rescue. The unusual behavior of ocean currents seem to play a role in navigational difficulties, as evidenced when Michael and Sawyer floated back to the Island on pieces of the raft, after it was destroyed by the Others. Unusual tides may also play a part in navigation problems. The tides on the Island rose dramatically on the beach in October of 2004, and seem to have remained at the level reached ever since. 火山活动 岛上至少有一座火山。Olivia老师提到"很久以前"小岛的火山活动是如何发生的，暗示那时的火山一度可能处于休眠阶段或者是死火山。 有一些证据表明小岛是火山爆发引起的，包括： * Rousseau的地图上标有"火山口"crater一词 * 有明显火山熔岩形成的海岸线 * black rocks似乎由火山引起 * 兵营显然呈火山口的形状 * Jacob的小屋有火山灰类似的物质，在他的椅子上应该留有火山灰 其他证据包括天鹅站靠地热发电(或许只是Jack和Sayid的猜测)。然而火山活动并不一定要求地热能，而地热能更容易发生火山活动。 Healing and life-extending properties The Island (or something on the Island) may have healing powers that cure at least some inhabitants of long-term ailments and speed recovery from mild to moderate wounds. The island or something on it may also have life-extending properties, as longterm resident Richard Alpert seems to age very slowly if at all. Trivia * Locke claims to have looked "into the eye of this Island, and what I saw... was beautiful." In , he is pulled by the Monster to a hole in the ground, ironically what could be "the eye of this Island". * The events described in concerning the Island tide changes were planned by the directors only because they wanted to get rid of the fuselage (previously they had to bring the whole thing back and forth every time they had to shoot a scene; see Season 1 DVD for more information). However, the practical reason could easily have been incorporated into the show narrative by the writers. Nicknames The only official name given by the writers to the Island so far is "The Eyeland". This is also the name of a song on the official soundtrack. The survivors have various different nicknames for the Island and some of its geographical features: *"Heart of Darkness" - Jack *"Craphole Island" - Shannon *"Mystery Frickin' Island" - Shannon *"Mount Vesuvius" - Sawyer *"The Magical Forest" - Sawyer *"Rape Caves" - Shannon *"Monkey Island" - Sawyer Unanswered questions * Who has inhabited the Island? * Does the Island have a name? * Where is the Island? * How is the Island hidden from the rest of the world? ** How did the Dharma Initiative find it? * What is the source of the Island's apparent healing properties? ** Why didn't the Island heal Ben's tumor? * How was the Island navigated to before the beacon was installed? * Why is this Island so important that the Others are ready to die for protecting it? * Why is the island 31 minutes and 20 seconds behind the rest of the world? See also * Sri Lanka Video - First part of video contains direct information about the Island * Portal:Locations * Map - Disambiguation page for various maps regarding the Island * Flight path of Oceanic 815 * Island in Google Maps *